


Numb Pleasure

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [19]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Shower Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Throat Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Zayn are in love, and drunk Niall suggests something.</p><p>Then comes a completely sober ménage à trois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> For Zoe. <3

“Are you sure about this?” Zayn asks his boyfriend of three months, both already naked. There’s a bit of lubricant dripping from the blond’s slightly loosened hole from the prep. “This is a bit… extreme, if you ask me.”

“But I want this, Zee,” Niall huffs, looking like more like a child then the adult he really is. “Besides, Louis always hinted about threesomes.”

“Louis is right here, you know,” the other blue eyed boy scoffs, dressed only in his infamous red chinos. “Just get on with it.”

The _Where We Are_ arena tour was a huge success and it ended literally days ago and now? Niall and Zayn are free to make love whenever, except Niall wants to try something. He wants to have a threesome with his loving boyfriend and Louis, the recently-single bandmate.

“Well, you’re the one in clothes,” Zayn says in the sassy tone only Louis would be capable of. “C’mon, off with your kit.”

“Commanding,” Louis ignores Zayn’s order and palms himself outside his trousers. “Hm, Niall would love to suck me dry, won’t he? Let me fuck his pretty face?”

_How this happened to be…_

_Three days ago, just as the tour ended and the lads went to after-tour party_

The entire city of Miami is pretty much blocked just for the party of One Direction to celebrate their yet another successful tour. It’s been couple hours and the buzz from the alcohol is apparent in all five members, plus the four from 5 Seconds of Summer.

“Louuuuiiiiiis,” Niall really isn’t the typical Irishman who can hold his liquor in Zayn’s opinion. He gets pretty wasted just from one bottle of beer. (Or rum, whatever the case might be.) “Your arse looks so fantastic, can I touch it?”

“Zayn, your boyfriend is drunk,” Louis states the obvious, getting himself another shot of lime vodka. “My arse is lovely; it’s a global fact.”

“So cocky,” Liam appears out of no-where, with a half-full glass of tequila in his hand. “Have you seen Harry?”

“If you’re offering a threesome, I’ll take it,” Louis winks. It’s also a global fact that Louis fucking Tomlinson is bisexual and Eleanor broke it off after four long years when pictures of pissed-off-his-face Louis kissing a random bloke got released into the media. “I’ll take it from be–”

“Someone feckin’ rein him in,” Niall slurs, the way he said  ‘fecking’ instead of the usual ‘fucking’ indicating the Irishman of the band really is drunk. “Like, that’s your job, Leemo.”

“I don’t have a job other than being a singer,” the older by two weeks of the two groans, then trots off elsewhere. Probably looking for Harry, Zayn guesses.

“Tommo, since Liam is being a git, do you want our company instead?” Zayn can’t physically carry two people at once but he thinks he can escort them both to a room in the pub. At least he thinks that’s possible. “No more drinks for either one of you.”

Two drunk lads nod in agreement, the blond more hesitant than the other, and they make their way to the private room upstairs. Niall strips his clothes off as soon as his body hits the shitty mattress, right down to his boxers. Louis does the same and Zayn really isn’t affected. They’re _bandmates_ for crying out loud. They’ve seen each other naked so unless the circumstances were different, Zayn won’t be turned on from this half-felt stripping.

Okay, one of them is his fucking boyfriend but Zayn’s not going to take advantage of his poorly drunk off their arses bandmates, _even when one of them is his boyfriend of three months._

Zayn takes his mobile out and punches in the number of their American guards and tell them their location so that they can be escorted safely to their hotel rooms.

“Hey Zayn?” Zayn snaps his head in the direction of Niall’s voice when he hears his name. “We should try a threesome with Louis if he’s that desperate for one.”

 _Next morning, Day 1 off before the Oceania/Asia tour for_ Midnight Memories

“Oh God, my head is pounding,” comes a shrill voice of Louis when he wakes up. Zayn has been watching the two of them (the security put both Louis and Niall in the couple’s shared room so Zayn was forced to sleep on the sofa, huh) when he woke up sans the hangover. “Someone give me a fucking Advil.”

“Some,” Zayn corrects out of habit. “And morning to you too, sunshine.”

“Fuck off,” Louis groans, blindly reaching out to grab a pillow. Zayn is certain the other Yorkshire lad wants to smother him to death with that thing. “Fucking hell, why did no one try to stop me?”

“Liam did stop you from that threesome from happening,” Niall grouses, making the others know he’s awake as well. “You two talk loud.”

“It’s all Louis, I’m not that inconsiderate.”

“Were you joking about the ménage à trois?” Louis waggles his eyebrows. “‘Cos I’m sure I want to tap your pale arse.”

“I was pissed out of me mind,” Niall kisses Zayn on the cheek as he reaches for the table on the nightstand. “But I only want it to happen only if Zayn’s okay with it.”

“What?” Zayn was about to light up his fag (old habits _do_ die hard) and well, he dropped the thing now. “I mean, anything for you, Prince Niall.”

“You actually call him a prince? Disgusting,” Louis jokes, stretching his limbs as he gathers his trackies from the luggage. “Well, we’ll see how this works out then?”

“I’m in mood for showering with Zayn,” is all Niall says before dragging a barely-understanding Zayn to the bathroom. “Bye Louis!” The blond shouts over his shoulders.

Giggling, Niall pulls Zayn into the shower stall after stripping off the boxers they both wore. Zayn curses colourfully when the blond Irish gets on his knees almost immediately, engulfing his dick at one go.

“Fuck, you like sucking my dick, don’t you, pet?” Zayn coos as he thrusts into Niall’s warm, welcoming mouth, throwing his head back from pleasure. Niall mewls around his mouthful, little dribbles of spit and pre-come coming loose from the corner of this mouth. “I’ll fuck your mouth first, then your tight arse, baby. So good, Ni.”

Niall nods, which makes the cock dislodge deeper inside his throat – it only works in Zayn’s favour, so. Zayn continues to fuck his boyfriend’s throat before releasing in spurts down the awaiting mouth. Niall is obedient enough to swallow all the load, looking up into his boyfriend’s eyes.

 “Now, face the wall, darling,” Zayn instructs, which Niall obeys. Zayn plays with the rigid outlines of the blond’s spine – which is very faint, he’s not skinny to anyone’s standards; average, perhaps – and his hand find their destination soon enough. Zayn doesn’t wait for Niall’s consent before pushing his fingers inside of his pale boyfriend’s passage, garnering a throaty moan from him. “So responsive.” Zayn praises the blond, crooking both his fingers inside to reach that special spot that makes any gay man go headers. Niall keens the moment Zayn starts to finger-fuck him into his prostate, making him eager for more. Zayn really doesn’t like prep – or any kind of foreplay sans blowjobs – so he pulls his fingers out soon enough and flips his boyfriend around so they’re face-to-face.

Zayn bottoms out in one fluid motion, with an already-coming Niall. “Such a slut for my cock, aren’t you, pet?” Niall shakes his head, knowing that will result in a rough sex session with Zayn; Zayn knows that Niall knows. “Liars get punished, pet.” Zayn grabs a handful of Niall’s hair, in a not-so-rough way, and thrusts into Niall at a hard, balls-deep pace but only grazes past the prostate. Niall mewls at the lack of pressure against his _spot_ but Zayn knows that his little blond likes, knows that he loves being fucked hard before coming in a dramatic way.

“Love, can you hold back?” Zayn whispers as he nibbles the earlobe into his mouth, a soft purr in his voice. “Hold for me?”

“Good for you,” Niall whines out, the best he can muster with Zayn deciding just then to plow into his small form. Zayn grips onto Niall’s slippery waist as he thrusts in faster, racing to the end. Niall squeals out Zayn’s name as he coats Zayn’s chest with his come; Zayn releases deep inside of the blond’s body, not able to hold on to his release with the sinfully tightening arse around his dick. The couple wash each other’s body before coming out of the room, with a shocked-looking Louis still in one of the beds.

“You just…” Louis is speechless for once. Zayn feels smug-er. “I was still here and you just…”

“Made love? Sure we did.”

_Fast-forward to the present_

“I think he’s a cockslut,” Zayn smirks, kneading at Niall’s bum with his large hands. “C’mon, Ni, open up your mouth for Louis’ cock.”

Niall nods as Louis walks over, his trousers now gone. Louis is pretty big in size department in Zayn’s opinion, probably ‘cos there isn’t any foreskin to cover the head. Niall snakes his tongue out in a sensuous manner, then kitten-licks at the underside of Louis’ dick. Louis groans and Zayn knows first-hand to have Niall’s lips wrapped around his dick.

“So good, baby,” Louis praises when Niall lowers his head, with Zayn’s tip probing at his entrance. Zayn feels the lube dripping onto his tip, which is oddly arousing. He knows his boyfriend will be feeling a lot since Zayn and Louis planned a little ‘surprise’. “Now, let Louis know your full talents, babe.” Niall lets out a small whine, which Zayn takes as a ‘yes’. Niall moans around Louis’ dick just as Zayn pushes upwards, with Niall’s legs naturally bracketing his hips, and he lets out a needy moan of his own. Niall moans out both Zayn and Louis’ names when Zayn feels the bump against his tip. He signals Louis to pull out of Niall’s mouth and the oldest of the trio gets the hint.

Before Niall can even ask, Louis positions himself at the blond’s entrance and pushes in, earning a shriek from the receiver. Niall proper shrieks like a banshee when Zayn feels Louis’ dick rubbing against his own, which feels so good. Niall buries his face into Zayn’s neck, muffling his moans but Zayn doesn’t want any of that.

“What did I say about the sounds, babe?” Zayn asks the blond in a patronising tone. “What did I tell you?”

“‘No blocking any sort of pleasured noises,’” Niall mumbles, tears apparent in his blue depths. “Want to make you feel so good.”

“Try to ride me at the same time as fucking yourself onto Louis’ cock, yeah?” Niall nods, bouncing on Zayn’s dick. Louis moans when their dicks rub off. “He likes that, pet. He absolutely fucking _loves_ that.” Niall whines when Zayn fucks up into his prostate, the last straw before he shoots his load onto Zayn’s chest. Louis grunts when he feels the walls clenching around his dick – just like Zayn – and Zayn comes before Louis. Louis moans out Niall’s name amongst pleasant curses when he empties himself.

“Fuck, that was hot,” Niall laughs – ‘cos he fucking laughs at everything – and nuzzles his face into Zayn’s neck. “Can we do that on Louis now?”

“Maybe for round two,” Zayn says as he feels his dick already hardening inside of his boyfriend. Louis doesn’t look so surprised, his own dick hard against Niall’s butt crack.


End file.
